


Souls of the Wicked

by Black_Teramuse



Series: Ninja Sex Party AUs [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Tupperware Remix Party
Genre: Amnesia, Anger, Counterpart to another story of mine, Drama, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Mentions of Out-Of-Universe!NSP, Mirror!verse...kind of, angst up the wazoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teramuse/pseuds/Black_Teramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a counterpart to another story of mine: 'No way out and a long way down'. This is happening at the same time as that story, but told from the perspective of Samurai Abstience Patrol, and mostly from the POV of Arin (Neverbone/Hanson). Mentions of the characters from the other story do happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls of the Wicked

It was a normal day. Well, normal in a different sense of the word, anyway. 

"Sir?"

A voice crackled the speaker, and I leaned back against the black leather chair. 

"What is it?" If it wasn't anything important, then they wouldn't have bothered to check in. 

"We've got eyes on the O'Donovan kid."

Ok, now they've got my attention. 

"Well! What are you waiting for!? Get him and bring him back here!" I practically screamed into the microphone, brushing a few stray strands of brown and blonde hair out of my face. 

"Of course sir." With that, there wasn't another word from the patrol that I had sent Samruai Barry on, and hopefully there wouldn't be one if they actually did catch the kid. 

And if they did catch that damn accomplice of Ninja Sex Party, well...my name isn't Arin Neverbone, for nothing.

The next few minutes of silence were as blissful as they were short lived, as a communication came through the speaker. 

"We lost him sir." Came the voice. 

I sighed loudly, and leaned forward in the chair. "We're you able to get a tracker on him, at least?"

I already knew the answer to that question, but I felt the need to ask it anyway. 

"No sir; we were unable to tag him." Came the sullen reply of the Samurai Abstinence Patrol officer.

Minutes later the patrol officers walked back into the warehouse, Samurai Barry leading them inside. 

"My apologies sir. We should've tried harder." He said, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Damn right, you should've tried harder!" I slammed my fist down on the table.


End file.
